


A Long Time Wait

by Jordy___9



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Clit Pinching, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Job, M/M, Overstimulation, Vaginal Sex, breast slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: Michael Gray x Reader x Isaiah: Michael and the Reader are in a relationship but they want to spice their sex life up one night. Michael invites Isaiah to join them, and he agrees to the idea.





	A Long Time Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This got way to long, but I hope yall enjoy it!

  
You and Michael have been in a relationship since the third week he had came home. There was a clear connection between you two from the moment you had met, something Polly was extremely delighted at the connection. The relationship is going swell, Michael lets you know he loves you all the time and you let him know you love him all the time as well. Sex is amazing too, you both always find something new to try all the time. Saying this as of late neither of you can find any new thing to try in bed, making sex seem not so interesting like it used to. The unadventurous sex has brought both you and Michael into sour moods, letting about everyone know that you are needing a strong release.  
  
Letting your head thump against the wall behind you, you let out a stress filled sigh and close your eyes. A laugh in front of you makes you reopen your eyes and glare at the man before you. Isaiah is staring at you with an amused glint in his eye, clearly enjoying your moment of agony. You and Michael had been getting rather heated in his office when Thomas has called for him.  
"Been awhile since you two have had a nice fuck huh?" The amusement he feels shows in his voice.  
  
Your glare gets harder as you continue to feel the deep throb between your legs. "Why what gave you that idea, Mr.Jesus?"  
  
"Well, I would say you're bitchy attitude but that is normal." You flip him off at the comment, "But lately you both have been more bitchy than normal."  
  
Rolling your eyes you lean your head back again, "We never have time since Thomas has pulled him into more of the company. Even when we do the sex is not exciting, it is so bland."  
  
"Try and find something to spice it up, you guys have normally done that."  
  
"We've tried, we can't find anything that interests us to try. It is just growing increasingly more frustrating."  
  
Isaiah just hums and the room goes back to being silent, making your mind wander to the possible amazing sex you and Michael could have. As your mind jumps to the last memory you have of your last mind blowing sex with him, you feel your body heat up and the throb between your legs grows bolder. Praying that Isaiah won't notice, you start to shuffle in your seat trying to form a slight friction. To your luck he seems distracted by the paper in front of him, letting you have a few moments to get a sweet sensation against your palpitating clitoris. You clench your teeth together as you keep yourself from making any noise, not wanting to draw Isaiah's attention. Your movements aren't going to give you a release but this doesn't stop you from basking in the feeling.  
  
The door swings open startling both you and Isaiah, you calm down once you see it is just Michael. He walks over to his desk as you stand up to let him sit in his seat again. Michael sits down with a huff and looks up at you as you place a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Everything alright, Baby?" You place your other hand on his other shoulder and begin to knead his tense shoulders.  
  
"Just Tommy keeps adding shit on my already full plate."  
  
Isaiah speaks before you can, "Hey, you've been wanting to be more involved in the company. Thomas is giving you just that."  
  
Michael just glares at him, before closing his eyes and leaning against you again. You keep your kneading before moving away from him, and walking to grab your things. Both boys watch you with confused looks, wondering where you are going.  
  
"I have head to the market and get something. I'll see you at home," You walk over and place a kiss on Michael's lips. "See you tomorrow, Isaiah."  
  
"See ya, (Y/N)."  
  
Michael calls out a goodbye as you walk out of his office and towards the front door. The moment he can't see you anymore, Michael looks towards Isaiah causing nervous feelings to arise. He's been wanting to ask Isaiah the upcoming question for a while now, just been putting it off due to him not being so sure if you wanted to do it as well. But the other night, you two were talking while having some liquor and he asked if you would be interested in having sex with him and another man at the same time. You had responded that you would fucking love that, but only if the other guy was someone you two know and trust. Which right away put Isaiah in his head as the perfect person to invite into the bedroom with you two.  
  
Isaiah looks away from the door to see his best friend staring him down, making him confused and a little uncomfortable. At first he thinks Michael is jealous of him staring at you as you leave but he finds that too ridiculous to be true.  
  
Isaiah raises an eyebrow at Michael, "Is something wrong, Gray?"  
  
"Yeah, I just gotta ask you a question." Isaiah nods at him to continue, "There ain't anyway to say this lightly. How would you feel to having sex with (Y/N) and me?"  
  
Isaiah leans back in his seat and lets out a shocked laugh, "I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting that to come out of that big mouth of yours." Michael gives him a look, "I won't lie, I've been prayin' for the day you would ask me to join you two in bed."  
  
Michael grew a smirk as Isaiah nods his head yes to confirm that he will sleep with you two. They both stand up and walk towards the door not before smacking their hands together and hugging. As they walk out towards the front door, they call out and say that they are leaving. All they got was a few nodding heads before turning heels and walking out, and heading towards Michael and your home. You aren't home yet when they arrive making the two settle down and talk for a while waiting for you to arrive. Isaiah mainly asks Michael what you really enjoy during sex, wanting to make tonight ab-so-lut-ly amazing. The sound of the door opening causes the two men to look towards it seeing you walk inside with a few paper bags in your arms. Michael stands up to go and help you with the bags while Isaiah just stands up.  
  
Walking towards the kitchen you see Isaiah, "Oh I didn't know you were coming over tonight."  
  
"It was kinda a last moment thing, hope it's alright."  
  
"Of course it's alright, Isaiah." You give him a smile before disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
Michael gives Isaiah a look before disappearing as well, coming to talk to you about what he has planned for tonight. He leans against the counter while you move around the room placing the items you bought away. You glances over at him and give him a smile. Your lover gets a small boost of confidence from the smile and walks towards you.  
  
Wrapping his arms around you Michael whispers in your ear, "What if I told you that I talked to Isaiah and he is willing to have sex with us?"  
  
You whip around and look up at him, "Are you serious?"  
  
Michael nods and you give him a bright smile excited as hell. You pull him into a kiss letting him press you against the counter with his hands on your waist. Neither of you notice Isaiah walking into the room and leaning against the door frame. The kiss grows intense and Michael lifts you to sit on the counter pressing his crotch against yours.  
  
"You two starting without me?" Isaiah speaks up.  
  
As you pull away Michael turns around and smirks at his friend. He helps you off the counter and starts to lead you towards the living room, Isaiah following close behind. The moment you three sit down, Isaiah pulls you into an open-mouth kiss as Michael starts his attack on your neck. The kiss starts to get more filthy, both of your tongues smoothing over the others causing your lips to gleam with spit. Michael's tongue glides down your neck causing a delightful shiver to dance all over your body. Isaiah pulls away from the kiss to take in needed air, his forehead rests against your as you two breathe against each other's lips. Michael's hand suddenly turns your head towards him and pressed his lips against yours letting Isaiah have a turn attacking your neck.  
  
The presence of a hand going under your skirt causes you to break from your kiss to look down and see Isaiah's hand moving up your thigh. Michael pulls you back into the kiss as Isaiah slips his hand up towards your clothed cunt. His fingers gingerly press against your cunt, feeling your warmth. The mix of your heated kiss with Michael and the teasing touches of Isaiah's fingers make your body feel on fire. The teasing touches go on for a while before he pulled your underwear to the side and runs his fingers up your soaked cunt lips. Grinding your hips into his hands you moan into Michael's mouth as pleasure shoots from your cunt to all over your body. The intrusion of two fingers cause you to break away from Michael's lips to let out a small whimper.  
  
Michael moves you around making it so Isaiah is between your legs and your back is against his chest. Isaiah spreads your legs and Michael grabs a hold of your right thigh keeping your legs spread. Moving your underwear to the side, Isaiah levels himself with your wet cunt and presses the two fingers back in. Isaiah moves his hands in an agonizing slow pace, causing you to try and fuck yourself on his fingers. Michael wraps his other arm around your waist stopping you from moving, letting Isaiah do what he wishes.You still try and fuck yourself against him, but the sudden sting of Michael's hand against your sensitive clit causes you to stop with a loud whine. With a grin Isaiah leans forward and presses his lips against your throbbing clit giving it a wet kiss.  
  
Isaiah looks up at you as he sticks his tongue out to lick a bold line up your lower lips.Your cunt quivered at the feeling of pleasure shooting through you. Feeling your cunt pulsate, Isaiah continues to lap at your soaked sex. While he continues his assault on your cunt, Michael presses his head against the side of yours watching his friend lick at you. You let out quiet little moans and whines as Isaiah keeps pleasing, but the sudden sting of teeth biting into your throbbing clit has you loudly whining.  
  
Michael's hot breath brushes against your cheek, "That's it baby, let him know how much you love what he is doing to your little pussy."  
  
Michael's hands lower the neck of your dress to let your breast hang out, he unhooks your bra and throws it off to the side. With Isaiah between your legs and Michael playing with your breast you feel your body heading towards cloud nine already, and they are still clothed. The fire in your loins start to spread upward causing you to close your eyes and tip your head back. This action results in Michael's hand smacking down on your left breast, making you cry out.  
  
The presence of his hand wrapping around your throat but not squeezing makes you look up, "Don't take your fucking eyes off him."  
  
The tone in Michael's voice cause your body to shake with arousal, but you know that when he uses this tone he means business. You and Isaiah stare into each other's eyes as his tongue presses inside you to massage convulsing walls. Isaiah brings a finger up to his mouth as he pulls away from you, after he wets his one finger he presses the tip of the finger against your anus. Gasping as the finger presses into the final knuckle you fight to keep your eyes open, watching as Isaiah moves his mouth back to cover your clit. The muscles in your stomach tightens as Isaiah sucks on your clit and slowly fingers your anus.  
  
"P-please," You are close to your orgasm only if Isaiah speeds up his movements and apply more pressure with his sucking.  
  
"Tell him what you want, Baby." Michael bites at your jaw as you whine.  
  
A loud whimper leaves your mouth as you try and move your hips again. "Please, fuck my ass with your fingers harder. Eat my pussy till I cum, please.."  
  
Both of the men let out deep groans at your words, Isaiah's shooting through your core. Isaiah slips another finger into your anus, his movements start to speed up making you buck your hips. The suction of his mouth focuses purely on your clit, pulling the sensitive bud into his mouth and hollowing his mouth. Your body tenses up as his fingers start to harshly press inside you. As the fire finally shoots through your entire body, you close your eyes only to have Michael's hands squeeze at your throat loosely.  
  
"Keep your fucking eyes on him as you cum on his tongue." Michael growls against your ear.  
  
Your body convulses as your white hot pleasure shoots through your being as loud moans and their names spill from your mouth.Your mind is all static as you feel yourself come down from cloud nine, but you still feel the tingling sensation of Isaiah lapping at your pulsating cunt. Isaiah feels your hand pushing his head away from your sensitive cunt, wanting him to stop before you get too sensitive. Michael moves you around having you rest against the arm of the couch while he and Isaiah get up to undress. Before they do, Michael walks over to Isaiah and pulls him into an open- mouth kiss tasting you on his best friend's tongue. You moan at the sight of the two of them, watching as they mix their saliva with your remaining juices on Isaiah's mouth. They both begin to help the other out of his clothing, their mouths never parting unless they pulls the under shirt off.  
  
You watch as the two fully naked reach down and start to tug on the other one's cock. They have pulled away from each other's mouths, their foreheads are together and they are staring down at their cocks. This seems almost normal to them, as if they have done this before. The idea causes you to get even more aroused, making you close your legs and rub them together for friction. Their growls and moans mix together while they continue to pump their hands. The closeness and the other man's hand has caused them both to get near their orgasm rather soon. As Michael's balls tighten drawing up he presses his lips against Isaiah's to silence his loud moans and whines. Feeling Michael throb and twitch in his grasp Isaiah's balls draw up and tighten and he lets his moans and growls drift into Michael's mouth. Once they both calm their breathing, they clean their hands with their mouths.  
  
As they turn to look at you, they see you even more flustered than you were before they started. Looking at each other with wide smirks on their faces before they walk towards you again, causing your heart to race. Both of them sit on either side of you trapping you between them. Isaiah reaches to pull your dress over your head but makes no movement towards your underwear.  
  
Michael rubs his nose against the side of your neck and look up at Isaiah, “Say, do you want her pussy or her ass?"  
  
The questions makes both you and Isaiah shiver, you even release a hopeless whine. Isaiah looks at you for a while taking in your flustered appearance, you darkened eyes staring up at him worrying your lip with your teeth as you try not to whine even more.  
  
Isaiah looks back up at Michael, "I'll take her pussy this time."  
  
Michael nods and starts to lay back while Isaiah stands up letting him get settled. Once Michael is in a good position, he nods his head at you telling you to straddle him in a reverse cowgirl. You are settled over top of Michael's leaking cock, he places his hands on your waists and you reach down to grip his cock. As you let his cock head nudge your rear hole, you clench your teeth not wanting to scream and continue to push down onto him. With your ass cradled in his hips you release multiple shaky breathes, as you adjust to the cock in your ass.  
  
Isaiah cradles your cheek looking at you, "You okay, baby?"  
  
You give a nod before leaning up to kiss him, wanting to taste him again. After you two kiss for a while Isaiah pushes you back to rest your back against Michael's chest. Isaiah runs his hand up and down your slick cunt then rubs the slick onto his hard cock, giving himself a few jerks. Kneeling on the couch between your and Michael's spread legs, Isaiah taps his cock against your sensitive clit a few times before pressing his tip against your fluttering hole. Michael's hands come up to play with your breasts, bringing out sighs of relief at the messaging. The moment of relief is torn away when Isaiah suddenly thrusts into you all the way, making you cry out.  
  
Michael's hand wraps around your mouth, "Shhh, be quiet baby."  
  
Your chest heaves as you adjust to Isaiah's cock stretching your cunt, both the cocks in your two holes make you feel fuller than you have ever felt. They both curse at the feeling of when your body tenses, making your holes squeeze them. Isaiah is the first one to move pulling his cock out to only to slip inside you harder, his cock nudging your cervix. Michael starts to thrusts his hips upward, he and Isaiah start a pattern. When Michael thrusts into you Isaiah pulls out, when Isaiah thrusts into you Michael pulls out. Your eyes roll into the back of your head as you feel the pleasure building up in your loins.  
  
A hand wraps around your throat and squeezes gently making you roll your hips against the two cocks fucking you. Both men start to thrusts into you with animistic paces making you give struggled moans. Every time the cocks drag against your pulsating walls causes a feeling of heat spread through your lower body. Michael and Isaiah give raspy growls and moans, making you even more aroused. You start to roll your hips wanting to push yourself into the heaven you feel coming closer. As you roll your hips you feel two fingers come down and pinch your swollen clit. The sudden sting causes you to whine loudly.  
  
"Are you going to cum, baby? You want to cum for the us don't you." Isaiah pinches your clit harder as Michael's hand tightens more around your throat.  
  
Your breathing picks up as you feel the knot in your groin let loose, a loud cry following the spasms of your cunt. The two men pick up their paces fucking themselves into your throbbing cunt searching for their release. Once you are descended from cloud nine you feel the painful pleasure coursing through your body. You try to push Isaiah away from your body, not being about to deal with the oversimulation. Isaiah grips your wrist and hold them, making it so you can not push him away.  
  
The cries and begs of you wanting them to stop fuels the two men, their thrusts become vulgar as they feel their balls tighten. Tears stream down your face as you beg for no more, while it hurts you you can not deny the whole thing is arousing. Michael is the first one to cum, his cock twitching inside your ass. When you look into Isaiah's eyes and beg him to cum so he will stop he gives a low growl and pushes himself against your cervix. The feeling of your holes being flooded with warm sperm makes your body quiver. Michael's hand goes slack against your throat and his head leans back, Isaiah rests his head against your breast.  
  
Once they descend from cloud nine they gently pull themselves out of you. Isaiah moves away to give Michael room to lay you down while they go and get cloths to clean up. After you all are clean and no longer shaking with pleasure, Michael picks you up and walks towards the bedroom. Isaiah joins you two in bed and you all cuddle close.  
  
While you drift off into a deep sleep Michael presses a kiss to your forehead, "You did amazing, baby."  
  
Isaiah presses a kiss to your forehead as well and you hear the two men kiss each other before they settle down into bed as well. All three of you are fuck out and need to rest before tomorrow. The last though going through your mind before you pass out is maybe this will be a new relationship.


End file.
